


Hamster Horcrux Cuddle Puddle

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a hamster, Horcruxes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Harry is an adorable hamster. Hermione, Voldemort, and the Horcruxes find him irresistible.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Hamster Horcrux Cuddle Puddle

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DemonufSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> From a prompt on the Corona Challenge. I hope this is kind of what you were looking for!

“He’s so fluffy!” Hermione rushed forward and scooped the furry bundle into her hands. “Oh, he’s perfect! He’s the cutest thing!”

“Let me see?” Locket, who had been perched on the back of Diary’s favourite chair, reading over his shoulder, swung his legs down and approached Hermione. He ran his hand down the hamster’s back. “He is so soft!”

“I know!” Hermione pressed a happy kiss to Locket’s cheek. “Harry, you’re adorable.”

The hamster sat up on her hand, nose twitching. Locket petted him again. “He is adorable,” he conceded. “Hey guys! Come and see!”

Hermione looked over at the other Horcruxes. Diary was the youngest, appearing eternally sixteen. He was the shortest, permanently stuck before their last growth spurt. He was beautiful, with a head of curly hair and plump lips, cheeks full of color. 

Ring was just a year older than Diary (or would that be younger? Diary was the senior Horcrux, having been made first, after all) and he looked just like him, although he was taller, a bit paler, and had lost the childlike roundness to his cheeks.

Next was Cup. He was the same height as Ring, and the only difference between them was the way his eyes bled red when he got angry… or aroused. Hermione’s eyes closed for a moment of bliss as she thought of the wonderfully dynamic duo the two identical Horcruxes made in bed, holding her sandwiched between them…

Locket appeared just a year older than Cup, having been part of the main soul until he was twenty. His skin was deathly pale and there was a waxy, sickened look to it. His hair was sparser, and where Diary, Ring, and Cup had bold waves, Locket’s hair was flattening against his head.

Diadem was in his mid-twenties, although he didn’t like to specify exactly how old he had been when separated from the main soul. His skin was white, and his whole face seemed to be melting away. His eyes were permanently tinted pink, and he was thin. Gaunt, Hermione thought, chuckling to herself.

Snakey was the name she and Harry had given to the Horcrux for which Nagini was the vessel. The seventh. The Horcrux had conceded to being called Snake - not that Harry, the cheeky boy - well, hamster, she thought, looking down at Harry, who Locket was now scooping out of her hands - would stop adding the ‘y.’ Harry had never had much of a sense of self-preservation. Then again, she thought, looking at the sixth Horcrux, maybe he didn’t need one.

When Voldemort had come up with the ritual to free his Horcruxes, she had expected the one coming out of Harry to look a lot like Snakey: tall, skeletal, going bald.

Instead, the Horcrux that had emerged from her friend had been young. He was sixteen, the same age Harry had been when the ritual had been performed. And he would die for Harry! The only reason her friend could mercilessly tease the other Horcruxes, and Voldemort himself, was that the sixth Horcrux, who went by ‘Tom,’ would die for him and none of the other Horcruxes or Voldemort would dare hurt one of their own.

And that they were all big softies at heart who loved the two Gryffindors, but she would never admit that out loud. They’d probably ravish Harry, while she was forced to watch and not touch herself or participate.

“Knut for your thoughts?” said Diadem, appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She leant back, enjoying his embrace.

“Is that all they’re worth?”

“Don’t be silly,” said Snake, suddenly at her front, laying open mouthed kisses on her face. “You looked quite lost in them, my dear, and you are the brightest witch Hogwarts has produced in a century.”

“Of course, I am the brightest wizard,” purred Diadem into her ear. At hearing that, Harry let out a squeak.

“Of course you are clever, love,” appeased Locket, who hadn’t stopped stroking Harry. It didn’t work. Harry raked his back paw against Locket’s hand and jumped onto the nearest Horcrux, who happened to be Snake.

“Ow!” Locket shouted, looking at his hand. “That hurt!”

With a crack, Voldemort appeared in the room. “I sense distress,” he declared, looking around at Hermione, Snake, and Diadem, Ring and Cup occupied with a game of Wizard’s Chess, Diary still reading his book, Tom sitting in a corner, doing who knew what, Locket, swaying on his feet, still holding up his rapidly swelling hand. 

Voldemort hurried over to Locket. As soon as he was behind him, the Horcrux slumped into his arms. Voldemort inspected the wound and frowned. “Harry,” he said. “Where are you hiding?”

Tom rocketed in front of Voldemort. “Don’t you hurt my Harry!” he shouted. “I am still bound to him, remember?”

Hermione remembered, and she knew Voldemort did, too. The ritual hadn’t been entirely successful: Tom could still (and frequently did) merge with Harry, even possessing parts of his body when he wanted to, and Harry conceded control.

Voldemort’s theory was that Harry’s soul was so like Tom’s, the two had bonded together in a way that couldn’t be broken. Still, Tom had a body thanks to the ritual.

Voldemort was muttering spells at Locket. “I will not hurt Harry,” he promised between enchantments.

“That feels better, thanks,” sighed Locket, still leaning on Voldemort for support.

“Sit down,” murmured Voldemort.

Tom was still staring, enraged, as Voldemort guided Locket to the sofa they had. Harry jumped from Snake’s shoulder, ran across the floor, onto Locket’s arm, and licked his good hand in apology.

“I know, Harry,” murmured Locket. “And you’re too cute to stay mad at anyway.”

“He is,” Voldemort agreed, running a finger down Harry’s soft back. “I had a Death Eater meeting but… it can wait.”

Tom stood next to Voldemort, his eyes narrowed. He sighed, seeing Harry perfectly happy between Locket and Voldemort.

Cup and Ring abandoned their chess game to see their young lover. Ring let out an excited noise, reaching his hand toward Harry.

Hermione sighed, giving into the niggling urge within her and pulled Snake and Diadem over to join the enthusiastic, clambering pile of Horcruxes all trying to pet Harry at once. Even Diary, when he saw them, closed his book and joined in.

Surrounded by her many partners, Hermione’s chest felt warm and fuzzy. She nuzzled against the nearest warm body, and someone kissed her neck.


End file.
